All Hanshin Kyojin
by Kia's Writ
Summary: Oneshot collection for pairings requested, most will be Otani/Koizumi.
1. Insomniac

During the short time between when she'd told Otani her feelings, and when he'd responded to them, she was a total insomniac.

Every night, she would lay in her bed, and the bed would be strangley foreign to her as she listened to sound of her breathing and her clock ticking, counting down the hoursminutesseconds, until she had to get up to go see him.

She'd thought that after he had responded, she would be able to finally go to sleep.

_"I'm sorry, I just can't see you as my girlfriend." _

She was wrong.

Every night, she would lay in her bed and it would feel to hot, her breathing would be too loud, the hours went too quickly, and the bag for the wristband she'd gotten him -which she'd still hadn't thrown away-* would be too there, in her peripheral view.

_"I can't go out with someone like you anymore, we're breaking up."* _

She woke up sobbing every night, not believing that after trying so hard, so damn hard, that he would just dump her like that.

_"Uck-guh-__ughhhhhh__,"_ She wailed, hot fat tears trailing down her face, and mixing with the sweat from the hot covers. She clutched her covers, the umibozu towel he had gotten her, shaking and shivering and wishing she wasn't so damn stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Kia's Wrant: <strong>

*****_I put the bag here, because I couldn't remember when Otani gave her the towel _

*_I can't remember exactly what Otani said so I took what I think is from the anime&manga. so yeah, I apologize if it's not accurate. _

_Rant with a W is supposed to be my play on words with my user. Aha. Anyways, __the prompt was insomniac but i don't think I used it correctly lol, anyways, I've decided to make a oneshot collection, while I'm working on finishing my oneshots (Pheonix, Pink, and Chances) and a chapter story I want to do for this fandom but idk what I should make it about. Please give me prompts, and if I like them I'll use them but I am using the prompts from the link(s) on my profile. Also, there will be a sequel to this, or I'll add to it and notify you when I do. _

_Byebye_


	2. 328

21. 3:28am

The storm the day before, paired with the chill of winter coming, made a wet, cold, frosty night, and the roads were slick with ice. There were signs, flashing Be Careful: Slick Roads Ahead, littered by the sides of the roads everywhere, she had seen them when she was coming home from her photoshoot, and made a note to call Otani about the roads. She had chuckled when she thought of him telling her, 'idiot! I know!" and then quietly after telling her thank you, and then I love you and I'll see you soon, bye.

But she forgot.

It was all her fault.

Reality came slamming down on her painfully, and she became aware that someone was screaming. It was her. Hot, fat tears rolled down her cheeks, and she was clawing at the police officers pant leg- oh, she was on the floor now- screamingscreamingscreaming that it wasn't true, it didn't happen, her idiot midget was alive and well, and this was just some sick, totallynotfunny joke set up by him and he would come walking through their apartment door, his face a mixture of amusement and fear because shewasgoingtokillhim.

But he didn't and he stared down at him with pity in those damned eyes, and then he just left. Leaving her on the floor sobbing with pictures in a filing folder in front of her at approximately_ 3:28 A.M_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**_Kia's Wrant: _**

_This was better edited, but it got messed up when I copied and pasted so oh well. I might delete this also. _


	3. 328-2

**.story: **_all hanshin kyojin _

_._**prompt:**_3:28 A.M _

**.mood: **_happy_

* * *

><p><em>Buzz Buzz Buzz <em>

_"Wuh-?" _Otani muttered, head lifting slightly from his pillow to squint over at his dresser where his phone light shined up at the ceiling.

"_Ughn." _He moaned, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and wiping the drool off of his face, "Who the hells textin' me at-" He grabbed his phone, unlocking it and thin squinting at the time in the right corner, "2:50 in the morning?"

He clicked the messages icon with his thumb, wiping more sleep from his eyes and yawning. He looked down at his phone as the app opened, and rolled his eyes seeing who'd text him.

Koizumi Risa: **[2:49 A.M] **_I can't sleep. _

You: **[2:51 A.M] **_So you decided to wake ME up? _

Koizumi Risa: **[2:52 A.M] **_Weeeellll, I didn't know what else to do. _

You: **[2:54 A.M] **_You could do that project you were telling me about yesterday. _

Koizumi Risa: **[2:56 A.M] **_Oh yeah_

You: **[2:57 A.M] **_Ha, idiot. _

Koizumi Risa: **[2:57 A.M] **_Idiot? How dare you call your smart, kind girlfriend an idiot? _

You: **[2:59 A.M] **_Smart, kind girlfriend? Where at? _

Koizumi Risa: **[3:02 A.M] **_you're so mean! _

You: **[3:03 A.M] **:_D _

Koizumi Risa: **[3:04 A.M] **_smiley face? you must be tired. _

You: **[3:05 A.M]**_please tell me u r 2. _

Koizumi Risa: **[3:05 A.M] **_nope, I'm sorry. please stay up with me a little bit longer? _

Koizumi Risa: **[3:08 A.M] **_at-chan? _

You: **[3:08 A.M]**_ahhh, ok. you owe me though, I have to get up in four hours. _

You: **[3:08 A.M]** _also, do not ever call me at-chan again. ever. _

Koizumi Risa: **[3:09 A.M] **_YAY!i knew you loved me. _

Koizumi Risa: **[3:09 A.M] **_at-chan loves risaaaa_

You:**[3:11 A.M] **_at-chan? loves? risa? otani cannot compute._

Kouzimi Risa: **[3:12 A.M]** _you _

You: **[3:15 A.M] **_i am sleepy_

Koizumi Risa: **[3:16 A.M]**_ just a few minutes longer, please? 333_

You:**[3:18 A.M]**_ promise you'll never do hearts again _

Koizumi Risa:**[3:19 A.M] **_promise 3333_

You:**[3:21 A.M]**_ this is why we're always fighting_

Koizumi Risa:**[3:23 A.M] **_haha, you know you looove meeee_

You: **[3:26 A.M]**_ hey if I say it will you let me go back to sleep?_

Koizumi Risa:_** [3:27 A.M] **__yea _

_You__**: [3:28 A.M] I **__love__** you. **_

;

Risa smiled, a flush spreading across her face. She quickly typed back_ 'I love you too, goodnight.', _before lying her head down on her pillow. She screenshotted the texts, then sent them to Nobu, with the text: _Mission Accomplished._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>**kia's wrant****: ** _WAS THIS HAPPY? I TRIED OKAY. _

_i really did. and idk if I got their characters right, but it was kinda hard for me cause they're only talking casually about three times in the manga. and the rest of the time it's either dramatic or funny or something (like a shoujo) and y'know, i just wanted them to be chill and stuff. so yeah. i was going to write two up and post them tonight but i don't know if i can cause my eyes hurt and this took longer then anticipated. _

_Reveiw Please! Also where the three's are, those are supposed to be hearts. _


End file.
